


Would You Mind

by GuyanaRose



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pezberry, glee fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyanaRose/pseuds/GuyanaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana decides enough is enough & she gives her wife a Valentine's Day gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pezberry Week, Day 7: Valentine's Day
> 
> In the same universe as 'The Key To Calm' & 'Look What We Did' & 'How Did It Come To This'.
> 
> A/N: Time for some make-up sex

**Disclaimer:**  I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B. & Would You Mind belongs to Janet Jackson.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

It's been awhile now; and I have no one to blame but myself. I can't believe I let this go on for this long. My wife's a saint for putting up with me. I almost divorced her because some idiot pendeja told me Rae cheated on me. I love my baby and I know she loves me. I beat myself up about it so much; avoiding her as much as I can, moving away from her in the middle of the night when her strong arms wrap around my waist. I only speak to her when necessary or when we're in public and have to keep up pretenses of being happily married. But I'm over it now. It's Valentine's Day and it's time I let my wife know that I'm not going anywhere and I love her more than air.

I ask Quinn to babysit the boys for the weekend, of course she says yes. Quinn loves Valentine's Day, so I'm really grateful that she's cutting into what I'm sure Matt has set up as a great weekend to babysit for me. I just dropped the boys off and I'm on my way to my wife's office.

Security let's me get to the elevators without buzzing Rae; it's amazing how far a pretty smile can get you sometimes. When I get off at her floor I slink around the different cubicles to keep her from seeing me. When she gets up to go to the restroom I see her face. It makes my heart clench; I can tell she's been crying. I'm wondering if she does that every night; if she knows I do the same thing. I run into her office and close all the blinds. Then I connect my iPod to her iHome and queue my 'Baby Making Songs' playlist. I hold the remote in my hand as I sit in her chair and turn away from the door so I can rest my legs on the file drawers behind her chair. From this angle, when she walks in she'll be able to see my bare legs propped up for her viewing only. I'm wearing a trench coat with her favorite red thong and matching lace bra. I hear when she comes back in and shuts the door. She gasps when she notices my legs.

"Um miss I don't know how you got in here but you need to leave before I have security escort you out," I hear her say.

I slowly place my legs back on the floor and spin around. Her eyes bug out when she's sees it's me. I get up and walk over to her. My heart is racing and I know hers is too.

"Santi?"

"Yes baby?"

"Pinch me," she whispers breathlessly, "If this is a dream I don't want to wake up."

_That's it_

"It's not a dream baby, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sorry I pushed you away," I say as I caress her cheek and wipe a lone tear off her face.

_Would you mind?_

I kiss her softly and she kisses me back.

"I have a question amor," I say

"What's that?" she asks.

"Would you mind?"

I hit the play button and our favorite baby making song starts to play. As soon as she hears the music she closes her eyes and a groan escapes her mouth. I love that sound right now; it lets me know she's been missing me as much as I've been missing her. I grab her hands and lead them to the knot of my trench coat. When she finishes untying the knot and undoing the buttons I let the coat fall to the floor. The look on her face tells me she's as turned on as I am right now; and I want her so fucking bad.

_Would you?_

She doesn't say a word. She pulls me into a heated kiss and quickly moves me back until we're both leaning on her desk.

_Baby would you mind touching me_  
Ever so slowly  
You're making me quiver

Our hands are roaming everywhere; relearning each other's bodies. They're not lesson's that need to be retaken for long.

_Baby would you mind undressing me_  
Making me feel sexy  
While in the moment

I didn't even notice when she lifted me onto the desk or when she took off my bra along with her shirt and bra.

_Cause I'm gonna_  
Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you  
Tell you how much I've missed you

When she moves on to kissing my neck I reach down and unzip her pants. They fall effortlessly to her ankles.

_I just wanna_  
Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you  
Love you, hold you, make love to you

God I've miss her touch. Everywhere her hands and lips caress make me tingle. I'm sure by now I'm leaking onto her desk; but I can't bring myself to care.

_And I'm gonna_  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
Feel you deep inside me ohh

I wrap my legs around her waist to draw her closer. I need the friction.

_I'm gonna_  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you,  
Feel you, make you come too

She's lifts me a bit to remove my thong and then kisses a trail down to my clit. I almost came from the first soft press of her lips.

_Baby would you mind kissing me_   
_All over my body_   
_You missed a spot – there_

"Fuck," I can't help but moan. Her tongue is working furiously over my clit as I tangle my fingers in her hair. I missed her  _so_ much.

_Baby would you mind tasting me_  
It's making me all juicy  
Feeling your lips on mine

I'm so close to cumming right now it's not even funny. She makes me feel so fucking good.

"Ohhh Rae … oooooo," I swear the things my wife does with her tongue should be illegal, "oohhh shit … oooo Dios … Rae … Rae … yyeeesssssss … ooooo amorrrr."

My legs are still trembling when she kisses her way back up my body. She pulls me into a standing position. I notice now that she doesn't have any more clothes on and the strap she's wearing is creating delicious feelings as she kisses me and brushes it against my clit.

_Cause I'm gonna_   
_Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you_   
_Tell you how much I've missed you_

She carries me over to the couch and lays me down. I'm kind of surprised because she's wearing my favorite toy. I'm surprised; but I'm happy.

_I just wanna_  
Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you  
Love you, hold you, make love to you

She's laying on top of me now; no doubt leaving love marks on my skin. I could care less; I want people to know I belong to her as much as she belongs to me.

_And I'm gonna_  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
Feel you deep inside me ohh

I wrap my legs around her waist and whisper her name. Hoping she can hear how desperate I am to have her inside me. She gets the point.

_I'm gonna_  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you,  
Feel you, make you come too

"Ooohhhh fuu-uuckk Rachelll."

I hear her moan my name as I moan hers. Our bodies interlock like two perfectly matched pieces of a puzzle.

_Baby would you mind coming inside of me_   
_Letting your juices free_   
_Deep in my passion_

I'm glad I waited until after hours to come see her because if anybody else was on the floor they would definitely know what we were doing. I could have waited until she got home; but I feel like too much time had gone by without her touch. And  _shit_  do I love the feeling of her inside me.

_Cause I'm gonna_   
_Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you_   
_Tell you how much I've missed you_

"I missed you baby … so oooohhh Goddd … so fucking much," I barely hear her say.

She's moved one of my legs up onto her shoulder and my eyes roll to the back of my head as she hits the spot only she could ever find.

_I just wanna_  
Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you  
Love you, hold you, make love to you

"I … oooooo … I mis-sssed you toooooo."

_Fuck_ , I don't think she knows what she does to me.

_And I'm gonna_  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
Feel you deep inside me ohh

"Oh babyyyy…"

"Santi…"

_I'm gonna  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you,  
Feel you, make you come too_

She's plowing into me so fast and hard; just the way I like it. I can't hold back any longer and I again silently thank the powers that be that we're alone on the floor.

"Aamoorrr … yessss … don't st-op … like thhattt … RRAAACCHHEEELL!"

"OOOHHHH SHHIITTTT SSSSANTANNAAAAAA!"

We arch against each other, and hold each other close as the aftershocks roll through our bodies. Her forehead rests on mine as we catch our breaths.

"Happy Valentine's Day amor."

"Happy Valentine's Day ahava sheli."

After awhile we get dressed and head home. She doesn't let me wear clothes for the rest of the weekend.


End file.
